When I Let In (Bad And Good Mix Together)
by chocolatelover1999
Summary: Apollo lands a date with the girl he has been after. What drama will happen once he gets her? Will Artemis be jealous that he has some other girl in his life or will she jump for joy? What confessions will come out during an conversation? How does Apollo react? Will things be good for her in the end? Will I ever stop asking stupid questions? Can I ever stop writing stories?


**New story…I hate my imagination. Someone help me…**

* * *

Apollo and I have been dating for two years now. He is everything to me. He has been too much for me. I thought he was too self confident, arrogant, childish, annoying, and just plain out a show off. But he was also handsome. He showed some interest in me. But I was just a girl. I was shy, powerless, useless, weak, scared, and plain.

He didn't seem to think so. He's been pestering me for a while, just for one date. I remember the date perfectly.

_I finally let Apollo date me. I said,"one date. Then if you change my mind, or you're still up to it, then we'll try more." He grinned brightly,"you won't regret this." I watched him walk away and I giggled. _

_I admit I was crushing on him for the longest. But I didn't want to go through the heartbreak of having him, then losing him to someone better. I got out of the coffee shop and drove to work._

_My favorite nurse came barreling in,"Destiny! Who was that cutie?"I looked up from my computer,"who?" I did not need her on my case. She rolled her eyes,"come on. We all saw him. He is way out of your league." I nodded,"I know. I decided that this date is something I should take advantage if before he realizes that. I mean, what would a god like him want to do with a girl like me?" _

_I continued my job,"besides. He's probably just running out of things to do. So what better thing to do than mess with a pathetic's girl heart?" She gave an frustrated groan,"he'll be lucky to have you. You are something women don't have these days. Realistic. You don't believe fake fantasies happen by themselves. You make that happen on your own."_

_Her pep talk made me a little more confident for tonight. I was dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black boots, and a red v-neck t-shirt. I put on some lip gloss and curled my blonde and brown hair. I brushed it up into a nice pony tail. I never let my hair down. I put on my silver ear rings, and my dad's dog tags. He passed away when I was nine. He was in the war with Iraq. I sighed sadly at the memory. _

_The doorbell rung and I answered it. Apollo was outside the door looking kind of anxious. He stared at me for the longest of times. I started to feel a bit self conscious. "Um, should I go change?" He shook his head,"no. You look good." I smiled shyly,"thanks." He led me to his red __Cadillac Ciel four door Convertible. I mearly passed out at the sight of it._

_He held the door opened for me. I got in and said,"thank you." He only gave a dazzling smile. He got in the car and drove off. He told me to cover my ears. I did so and he put his over my eyes to ensure I didn't peak. The closer I got, the more I smelled the familiar smell of funnel cakes. Where is he taking me. _

_He took his hands off my eyes and I laughed joyously at where we were. At the fair! "I haven't been here since my father died! Come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the ticket booth. He laughed at my giddiness. I tried to pay for my tickets, but he beat me to it. In front of me were a hundred tickets,"you didn't have to-" he cut me off. "I wanted to." _

_I pulled him to the first roller coaster I saw. We got on and I scooted closer to him. When it started, I laughed like a maniac and screamed once it gave a twist. He laughed at me. I felt like a kid again._

_I pulled him to more rides that I haven't done before. We did a couple of carnival games. We did this one where we test our aim with balloons. Actually, he did I watched. My excuse was,"I have horrible aim." He only rolled his eyes. He popped three on the same row. I stared at him in awe. He got the big panda bear. He pushed it into my arms,"for the lovely young lady." I giggled,"why thank you kind Sir." He took my other hand amd led me to the food. _

_I odered a corndog and funnel cake. I missed it so much. We sat down and watched performers. He asked me,"so. How's it going so far?" I grinned at him,"it's been perfect. I don't think it could get any better." _

_He gave me a famous smirk,"probably could." He leaned in and kissed me on the mouth. He pulled away and I gave a giggle like a school girl,"one more? To make it permanately perfect?" He kissed me once again, longer this time._

_"Tell me about yourself." He commanded. I pursed my lips,"what do you wanna know?" He answered,"as much as possible." I sighed,"I grew up in a military family. Mom is a nurse in the army, and dad was in the army. He fought in Iraq for a while. Then one day, while I was nine. Two men came knocking on my front door. Mom answered it and next thing I know, she's on the ground. Crying her eyes out and screaming her lungs out. Me being the nine year old didn't get it, immediately. Mom had to do it. I remember falling down. Calling the men liars. Saying he was alive. He's coming back. But all they did was bend down and give me my dad's dog tags. _

_I still wear them with everything. I can not go on with my day without them. They are like my direct connection with my dad. I only jave puctures, my dog tags, memories, and whatever he has bought me. I want to blame it on the military. Saying it was their fault. But I knew, it wasn't ny fault, it wasn't Momma's fault. It wasn't their fault. It wasn't who ever assigned him the position's fault. It wasn't the war's fault. He could have declined it. Declined the choice to join the military. I could hear my father saying,"don't blame others, on the actions you've made yourself." So I didn't. And I don't._

_But, I made a vow to keep my dad alive somehow. I decided that I would get me doctors degree and help people in need. That was the best option for me because I love to help others. Mom gave me a boost by teaching me early. And so, here I am, working for others. Trying to help as much as I can."_

_He stared at me,"that was the most touching story ever. I blushed and he grabbed my hand,"you are much more amazing than I hoped." My blushed went deeper,"can we change the subject?" He laughed,"sure." _

_We started moving on to favorites and dreams and hopes. It was a nice date. I shivered involuntarily and he gave me his jacket,"here. I can't let you get sick , now can I?" I smiled at him,"thanks." His jacket was huge on me. Like to my knees huge. I only reached his shoulder so…He gave me a piggy back ride to his car. Well, I made him, really. So he had to carry me and Mr. Pandy._

_The drive home was a good silence. Once he pulled to the drive way, he opened my door and walked me to the front door,"thanks. It's been seventeen years since I've been to a fair. You made me feel like a kid again." I kissed his cheek and walked inside. Before I shut thr door he said,"how bout another one? Next Friday? Nine pm?" I nodded,"sound perfect. See ya later." I gently shut the door and smiled._

I loved that date, more than anything. He was really different than how I described him from before. The opposite, really. He took down my walls in three dates. He asked me to be his girlfriend on the fourth date. On the fifth date, he told me off his secret. I was ready to faint when I heard that. He took me on a picnic in a seclided area of the park.

I was so scared. He tried to touch me and I flinched. He begged me not to be scared of him. That he wouldn't or couldn't hurt me. He loved me. The sincerity and vulnerability in his eyes made me forgive him instantly. I even said that I loved him back.

He has changed his ways for me. And I enjoyed it. It was just…a wonderful thing for me. I rembered the day I met his family_. _

_Apollo out of the blue told me to get dressed. I put on a pair of dark blue straight jeans, a blue button up shirt, and a black pair of flats. I put my hair up into a braid and left the bedroom. Apollo was sitting there in the living room, snooping. I cleared my throat,"I burned all of my childhood photos that embarrased me." He rolled his eyes,"it's not good to a god of truth."_

_I shrugged,"but I'm sure this god of truth wouldn't punish me _too_ bad." He was in front of me in a second,"if I didn't need to take you somewhere, I would have my way with you." He gave me a kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck,"then, let's do it another day. I think this is a little more important." I oulled him closer and pecked his jaw. Going lower and lower. My hands danced around his v-neck. He gave a growl of need, but grabbed my wrist,"please?" I sighed,"fine. But you have to make up for it." _

_He brought me to his car and drove us somewhere. We were outside Shogun's. I love this place. It's a good place for Japansese food. He walked inside and yhe lady was staring at him like a piece of meat. I unconscously glared at her and tightened my grip on his arm. The lady paled and got us menus. He whispered in my ear,"stop glaring like that. You'll scare her off." _

_I scoffed,"one less bitch to stare at you." He chuckled,"you are too adorable when you're jealous." I rolled my eyes as I sat down,"you are mine." I said it and kissed him on the lips. I pulled back once I was satisfied that every woman saw. I held his hand and a throat cleared,"is it safe to approach?" I turned and an Apollo twin was grinning at us. Ten more were behind him. I glared at Apollo who just smiled at me. "Don't worry so much. You'll be fine." I mumbled,"you better hope I will." _

_They sat down next to us and the most beautiful woman sat next to me. I felt intimidated by her. She radiated power and beauty. She must be Aphrodite. Beside her a brutal looking man. Ares. Beside him was an woman. She looked so wise and her grey eyes looked like she knew everything there is. Athena. Next to her was a woman who looked more like a hunt__er, but has that feminine and graceful touch to her. Artemis. Next to her was a rough-hewn man sat next to her. Hephaestus. And him Hermes. A healthy woman sat next to him. She looked like she was a health nut. Demeter. A man with a bored look on his face. He reminds me of a partier who got shut down. Dionysus. A mischevious looking man with wild sea green eyes looked at me. He looked wild and untamed. Like the sea. Poseidon. A stern looking woman was right beside him. Glaring at the man beside her. The man was staring at the woman who gave us our menus. Zeus and Hera. And one dark looking man right beside them. Hades. _

_The first thing that went through my head was what the hell? Why didn't he tell me? Posiedon broke the ice,"you must be the famous woman he goes on and on about. It's nice to meet you. As you probably figured out, I'm Posiedon." I smiled,"hi. And I hope they were all good." I was glaring at Apollo now. He gave me an innocent smile. He nodded,"yes, yes, yes. All were good. Although, he did a horrible job explaining just how beautiful you are." I blushed,"thank you." _

_Aphrodite squealed. I scooted closer to Apollo, suddenly scared. He chuckled,"relax. It means that she has found a new pair to mess with." I gave him a look. Zeus spoke up,"so, Destiny, I hear from Apollo that you are a doctor?" I confirmed it,"yes, Sir, I am." Athena spoke up,"what department do you work in?" I looked at her,"I work with children." Dionysus spoke up,"that must be fun." I looked at Apollo. Sarcasm was dripping from his voice. He said,"I'll explain later." "It is for a while. But I have to work with toddlers sometimes and they get a little grab." I held my hair in remembrance of the first toddler who did that._

_Hera questioned,"do you love kids?" I smiled fondly,"yes, Ma'am, I do. I find them precious. It feels like I have a connection with them." I took a sip of my drink. She asked me,"do you want children?" I started coughing. Apollo glared at her and patted my back. I blinked a couple of times,"Ma'am?" Artemis said it a strained voice,"do you want children?" Lucky for me the cart finally came out. I sighed in total relief. The answer was yes, but I don't know about Apollo. Sure he has demigods, but, those were one night stands. _

_Once it started I looked at Apollo. He whispered in my ear,"she's the god of childbirth. So I would have expected that question." I murmered,"so soon? You Gods move fast." They enjoyed the show and I got my rice. I usually don't eat that. And that set Demeter off. "You should eat that rice. It's good for you. It keeps you healthy and in a stable diet." She started ranting to me and Aphrodite said,"she won't stop until you eat it." I took my fork and ate it. She went silent and had a satisfied smirk on her face._

_Aye, aye, aye. I ate my chicken and veggies, and only a little bit of rice. They offered desert and I was too full. But, I had to go to the bathroom. I was coming back from the bathroom, but Artemis stopped me in the hall. "Umm, I'm sorry." I moved out of her way, but she shook her head. "We need to talk." "About what, Lady Artemis?" "You know, you're not right for him. It's like you're controlling him. He has never been this serious about someone in a long time. He is not containable."_

_I gave a sigh. She got it. "Yes, MiLady, I know. I know I'm not right for him. He deserves someone more accepting on the physical appearance. He's so kind, sweet, handsome, considerate, loving, friendly, nice, caring, passionate. Everything I have comes out of my life. And I figured it's only a matter of time before I lose him. Some part of me prays that he doesn't figure out that he needs someone else, while the other part hopes that he realizes it today. Not tomorrow. Or the day after that. Or that one. And so on. Because each and everyday, I fall for him more and more. He brought me out of darkness. And I love him for that. I love him more than my own life. But, I fear that, he might let me go, because he realizes how wrong I am for him." _

_I wiped the tears off my face. She snarled at me,"yes. And you know what you have to do? End things so he can be happy." I gasped. My heart tearing to pieces. I shook my head,"no. No. No. I can't lose him because of me. If he leaves, I want him to do it. I want him to come on the fact that I wasn't right for him by himself. If you want to kill me for this, fine." I turned and left, but I crashed in a familiar body. He was staring down at me with such an anger. It made me feel like a two year old being punished. _

_"Artemis, you had no right to say what you did. I love her more than anything in the world. She has not been controlling me. I changed myself so I could be better for her. She deserves the world and more. If you have a problem with her, you have a problem with me Artemis." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the restaurant. _

_"Do you really have such low confidence in yourself?" He growled once we were in the car. "I…"I looked down. "Do you not see how you have the guys falling after you walk someplace? How I have to glare at every single last man? How I have to kiss you to show them that you are mine? What you said to my sister was it true?" I nodded,"yes. You deserve someone better than me. Have you seen the other ladies that look at you? It makes me feel bad that you could have one of them, other than me. They can give you so much more." _

_"They can't. You are the only one who can love me like you do. You are the only one who can understand when I get busy. You don't turn into a soiled wife and accuse me of cheating. It's you that I love. And I will be yours. Forever." He tilted my head up and kissed me hard on the lips. The frenzy of it was fast. He growled against my lips,"and I'm gonna prove it." _

_He flashed us to my home and carried me caveman style to my room. He threw me down on my comforter and he crawled on top of me. His lips attacked mine again and he forced his tongue in my mouth. His tongue claimed every bit of it. His hands moved all over my body. His kisses moved to my neck. He was sucking, licking, and biting. He left marks all over my neck. Making sure that all the men know that I was his. _

_All I could do was moan. He moved his kisses till he got to the collar of my shirt. He ripped the shirt open and buttons flew left and right. He got rid of my jeans and flats. He stared at me in my red laces. His eyes taking in every detail. I panicked and made way to cover myself, his hand claimed my wrist. His face was so close to mine. He was growling threateningly,"don't. You are so sexy. And I'm gonna drill it into your brain." He kissed me one more time. _

_I woke up that morning, sore and super warm. I sat up slowly, but arms tightened around my waist. Strong arms. Super warm. In bed. Naked. Apollo. Last might flashed in my mind. I gave him all of me and the last of my walls turned into tiny pecks of dust and flew away. I sighed. I turned on my side and Apollo was still sleeping. Light snores leaving his lips. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. The other one tracing his features. I stopped to kiss him softly._

_It was like he was waiting for that because he woke up. I snickered,"shouldn't that be my place, Snow White?" He playfully glared at me. "Shut up." I giggled and kissed him,"I didn't mean to make my baby mad. Forgive me?" I pouted and pecked his lips. Jaw. Neck. Pecs. He groaned and flipped us. "Yes." _

I couldn't walk that well for days. Later that day, I told him he was my first. He was happy beyond belief. I was carried back into the room three seconds later.

Artemis and I got along perfectly, the same day Ares wanted to talk to me. Apollo was unhappy when I told him that. It was then that Ares and I built a sibling relationship. The day that happened was quite special.

_I was going wild. I tore my whole house apart looking for my dog tags. Apollo was doing his sun duties so he wasn't here to calm me. A voice said,"what happened here?" I turned. Ready to yell at whoever got in my house. But stopped. Ares was in my living room, looking incredibly shocked at me. My voice was cracking,"I lost my dad's dog tags. They are my only connection to him." I was close to tears and giving up._

_"Do you mean these?" My dad's dog tags were hanging from two fingers. I cheered up immediately,"oh my Gods! Where did you find them?" He responded,"remember when you came over to our house for the weekend? The chain must've broken." I was twisting it a whole bunch that night."Thank you so much." I made my way to grab them, but he stopped me. "Nope. That's not all. In exchange for this, you have to make up with Artemis. She has been bitching about for a long time now. And I've enchanted the chain so it will protect you against monsters. And replaced the chain. So, you have to tell me about your father. His name sounds familiar."_

_I nodded,"yes. I will. Just please, give it back." He put it around my neck and I hugged it to me. I calmed down considerably,"my dad was a good man." I started. Picking up papers, pictures, and other things. I handed him a picture of my family. "He always tried to do what was right. He joined the military for that reason. And he loved it. He met my mom once he woke up from a seizure. My mom and dad were instantly in love. They went on dates, got married, had me. They raised me like a soldier. It was hard work, but I managed. Every year, my family took me to the fair for a reward. My dad loved the fair. The smile on his face every time we go. His happiness was contagious. I was a copy of my dad. The fair made me happy too. But when he died. They made me depressed. So I stopped going. The day Apollo brought me to the fair, I was happy. It made me remember how much fun I use to have."_

_Ares frowned at me. A look of realization crossed his face,"your dad served in Iraq. He was a sergeant. He took a bullet for my son. Pushed him out the way and took it. If it wasn't for my son, he would be alive." I shook my head,"we all have a destiny in this world. He was meant to die in the war. Your son needed to live for another reason. Don't blame him. Don't blame others on the actions of oneself. My dad made the choice to do so. If I never was told that saying, I would be blaming you. Blaming you for the cursed war. The one that causes millions to die everyday. But, you can't control your title. It was just given to you. It's your nature."_

_His frown deepened,"I'm still sorry." I smiled and bent down to stare in his eyes. I took his hand and placed those same two fingers that held my necklace on my wrist,"I don't want you to be. He was gonna die in Iraq anyway. If your son would have gotten shot, he would still be alive. Running about wherever. Fate is fate. You can't change that." He did something I never thought he would do. He hugged me. I hesitantly hugged him back. "It's like a weight has been lifted." I shook my head,"you have to take me to Lady Artemis, Lord Ares."_

_"Drop the 'Lord Ares' shit. We both know that you hate it, but too nice to admit it." He was right. I shrugged and he said,"close your eyes." I felt something squishy underneath my shoes. I looked down and saw mud. A forest? Really? He led me to the campsite. "Is it too late to turn around?" I asked hopefully. He shot me a look. A girl with spiky black hair and looked about fifteen stopped us. "Lord Ares, visitor." He nodded,"Thalia. We need to speak with Artemis. Is she here?" _

_A twelve year old girl that radiated power appeared out of no where. "MiLady." Thalia said. "Thalia, would you mind giving us some privacy?" She bowed and left. "What is it Ares?" She said annoyed. Ignoring me. "Destiny, here, has something to tell you. I'll be over there. Talking to my daughters." I sighed,"I am sorry. I don't or didn't mean to offend you. I'll try to stop whatever I did that caused you to hate me."_

_She gave a bitter laugh,"I don't hate you. And you don't offend me. It's that, every lover of Apollo dies. He goes through heartbreak every single time. I can tell that he still hurts. But if something happens to you, we'll lose him. The sun won't shine anymore." I frowned,"I won't leave him that easily. And I'll make sue he doesn't stop shining in the sky." She nodded. "Lady Artemis? Are we good now? No more scaring me in public or privacy? Can I date Apollo in peace knowing I have consent from you?" She nodded,"yes. Just don't break his heart." I shook my head,"wouldn't dream of it." Ares took me home and I sat in my favorite chair. I took off my shoes and fell asleep on the couch. _

Apollo found me on the couch like that and woke me. I explained and he frowned. His arms pulled me into a hug and then he laid down with me on top. We sat there till it was time for me to go to my afternoon job.

Apollo told me to meet him at the empire state building and I did. I was in the lobby waiting for him to show. Hermes came down instead,"special delivery." I giggled and kissed his cheek,"thank you, Hermes." He blushed. I opened it once he left.

My Dearest,

The place you said yes

the place you made me happy

and a clue awaits.

Another horrible haiku. But it was so sweet. A hunt. Ok. I got in my car and drove to the coffee shop. Athena was there with a book. "Thank you, Lady Athena." She smiled at me,"no more Lady. We're practically family." I smiled at her. She gave me the book and left. It was a book that I loved from my mom's house.

The place you lit up

where you opened up to me

a gift to you waits

Where did I light up? And opened up? I thought for a minute. The fair grounds! Oh yeah. I laughed. Apollo was up to something fishy. I wonder what.

Ares was waiting for me with a box. I looked at him. "Hey, Ares." I wrapped my arm around his waist. His around my shoulder. I said,"if this ends up with out a cause, help me think of ways to punish him." He laughed at me,"as _if_ you need my help." I rolled my eyes,"of course I do. I'm too nice for punishments." He laughed harder,"sure you are. But here." He kissed my temple and said,"I'll be seeing you." He walked away from me. Inside the box was a beautiful charm bracelet.

To my heart and soul

A charm for each memory

I hope you love them

I sniffled. Oh Apollo. Another one was there.

The place you confessed

the place we spilled our hearts out

Another gift waits

I was becoming frustrated. I wanted to kiss Apollo so bad, but he just sends me on more trips. I took my phone out and texted Apollo. "Thank you so much. But will it hurt to show up and kiss me?" I could practically hear him laughing,"the plan is to keep you frustrated till after the hunt." I groaned and thought of my clue while going to my car. I wonder where I confessed. And we poured our hearts out. Shogun's! Of course dummy!

Walking inside Artemis was there. Grining at me. "I was instructed to feed you and then give you a hint." I laughed,"at least he's gonna give me food." We sat down and ate. I wonder what he has to tell me. I have to tell him sonething to. I sighed," Lady Artemis?" She hummed,"don't call me Lady Artemis. Today, were just two girls eating lunch." I smiled, but frowned,"I have a secret, and I need an opinion. Do you think Apollo's listening?" She shook her head. I leaned in and whispered it.

She smiled at me,"I can guarantee that he won't be mad. Do you plan on telling him?" I shrugged,"it depends if I ever see him today." She laughed,"you will." I didn't like the mischief in her eyes. I squirmed a bit. After eating my food, she gave me the haiku.

After the drama

we went to a private place

a god waits for you

Please, please, please, please, let that god be Apollo. I thanked Artemis and left. I drove home and my plea was useless because Aphrodite was waiting for me. I frowned,"as nice as it is to see you here, why are you here?" She laughed giddily,"to get you ready for your next haiku!" I groaned and made my way back out the door. Only to be in my bathroom, stripped, and into a warm bubble bath tub. It was feeling a little weird too.

"You shouldn't run from a god. Now, take a bath. It's filled with oils and bath salts." I sighed and washed. After washing my hair next, she laid me on my bed. She made some wax and wax paper appear. Oh Gods. After wiping my tears away and going back in a tub filled with the same stuff to keep my skin glowing and smooth, and to help with the stinging, I was dried. She put me into a robe and sat me down. She did my make up then hair. She dissapeared in my room and came back with a blindfold. "No peaking!" She explained. I groaned.

Something so soft slid down my body. Silk. Why the hell am I in a silk dres? After she smooth it out, I felt her sit me down. Something were placed on my feet. They felt strappy. After she was done she made me stand up and helped me walk somewhere. Once we were there, I said,"yes! Torture is done!" I could feel her roll her eyes. She took the blindfold off and I gasped. The girl in the mirror was beautiful. Black strap sandals with a little bit of heel, making me instead of five one, five four.

She had on a yellow strapless dress, with a flower bow on the side of the dress. It had ruffles from the mid thigh down to a little above the knees. It was beautiful. On her face was red lipgloss, yellow eyeshadow, black mascara, and her hair was done to a perfection. Her hair fell down just a little past her shoulder blades and was done into loose curls. Some of her hair was done into a pony tail, and the rest loose. Her bangs were curled too. Her jewelry was dog tags , the charm bracelet, and ear rings.

I stared at her. Totally envious of her, but then I realized, I was jealous of myself. I gave a bright smile, my white teeth a contrast against the red. "Thank you so much, Aphrodite. I look…"No words could describe. "Sexy, gorgeous, beautiful, amazing, wonderful. It's your pick, Sweetheart." She gave me a haiku.

I'm sure you're stunning

I bet you want to find me

Two more haikus waits

I took a deep intake of breath. With a final hug from Aphrodite, I left. But she said,"good luck. I hope you love it." She disappeared before I could ask. So much suspense. The other one almost stumped me.

A rose waits for you

more grow at my secret's spot

My last haiku's there

Where the hell is that? Is he really wanting to stall me? Oh my Gods! All I want to do is see him and kiss him! It's been a whole day(Aphrodite took _that_ long!) I can't believe it either! Finally I realized it! His secret. _The_ secret. He told me on a picnic at the secluded area at the park!

I grabbed my keys and went there. I got out and ran, yes, in heels, to the place where it all began. Poseidon was there with a smile on his face. "You're in on it too, aren't you?" He only laughed and hugged me. "I'm just here because I want to be." I gave him a look. He sighed,"and I wanted to make sure you got here safely." I smiled at him,"softy." He smiled,"you look beautiful. Like a true princess." I blushed ,"thank you, Lord Poseidon." He rolled his eyes,"I've told you. Stop 'Lord'ing me. It makes me feel old."

I bit my lips to keep from laughing,"how old are you?" He didn't say anything and playfully glared. I giggled,"exactly." I kissed his cheek and he pointed to the fountain. I smiled at him,"thank you. I'm pretty sure you know where Apollo is, so, tell him I said, he has made me so frustrated. I haven't seen him all day." He patted my back,"it'll be worth it." And then he disappeared. I groaned as I walked to my haiku,"if one more person disappears while leaving me confused there will be Hades to pay." Thunder clapped and I apologized,"I'm so sorry, Lord Hades. Didn't mean it. I was just frustrated."

Another thunder clapped. Really? No more Lords and Ladies? I shook my head,"sorry, Hades." I rolled my eyes and on the wall of the fountain was an envelope. On it was the rose he promised. And true to his word, more were there in bushes. I smiled as I at it. I held it as I opened the haiku. I read it while sniffing it.

This is my last clue

if you turn around, my love

I will be right there

A smile crossed my face as I thought about seeing him finally. Only for it to go away as tears filled my eyes. Apollo was on his knee holding a ring. "Will you, Destiny Amelia Carter, marry me." Tears poured down my face. I smiled brightly at him,"yes. A million times yes!" I bent down and kissed him. Finally. He stood up, his arms wrapped around my waist. I pulled away for air and he slid the ring on my finger. I pecked his lips one more time. "Baby?" I whispered. He smiled against my lips,"yes?" I wrapped my arms around his neck,"as much as I loved the hunt, and all that. But never again. A day without you is like you without your haikus."

He laughed happily,"this night can't get any better." I smirked,"probably could. I'm pregnant." He connected our lips again. I pulled him impossibly closer. We pulled away once I needed air and cheers erupted. I blushed and laughed. I put my face in his chest for a minute, before turning around. "You all knew." I accused. They shrugged and gave me a hug. I gave an longer hug to the people involved. Especially Hera. She asked about pregnancy and blessed me. I wiped the tears off my face and Ares threw an arm around my shoulder,"so I'll be an uncle?" I rolled my eyes,"I swear if you try anything I will throw you into Tartarus myself and make sure every single last person in there will have a chance at killing you, only for you to come back to life and die a thousand more times. And just maybe, I'll think about getting you out."

"Told you you didn't need my help. You got it on lock." I rolled my eyes. Hermes joked,"you're about to marry a ball of sunshine. Good luck." Apollo only rolled his eyes and pulled me back to him. His tiuch calmed me down considerably. "I know I am. And I don't need it." He kissed my cheek and rested his chin on my shoulder. Artemis admitted,"I must say, she'll be perfect for him. He can straighten him out, I mean, she made Ares have a flash of fear on his face." I grinned cheekily at her,"the trick is to use the glare he taught me."

Hera, Aphrodite, and Demeter has been on my case for the longest of times. They were trying to get me out for wedding planning and all that. Apollo sat beside me one day and two seconds after they started, he was gone. In his place a note explaining he got busy. And so I got "busy" for a whole week. He was twitchy and snapped everY couple of minutes. All the gods were at my house begging me to stop being "busy".

I made up with Apollo and I wasn't walking for weeks. He was _that_ frustrated. But he never left my side again. When I was feeling in for a rough time, I made sure to do it again, and again.

* * *

**I am gonna do a prequel to this. It's gonna be called Say Yes To The Dress: Greek Edition. I hope this was a good chapter. Let me know what you all thought please? And if I should do that! Tell me! Please! I beg you! I'm tired! Night Night FF!**


End file.
